A selected group of outstanding University of Missouri (MU) faculty (15 from Biochemistry, 11 from Biological Sciences, ten from Molecular Microbiology and Immunology, and four from Pharmacology) propose to continue developing an interdisciplinary program in molecular and cellular biology with six NIH-sponsored predoctoral traineeships. Each of the NIH stipends will be supplemented with $5,000 in State funds to bring trainees to the $15,000 stipend level of all 24 planned MU Molecular Biology Predoctoral Fellows. Our Molecular Biology Program provides an ideal framework by which trainees have broad access to Ph.D. thesis research opportunities across disciplinary, departmental, and even college lines. Cooperative involvement of faculty from different departments on Ph.D. committees, and as research mentors, is a natural aspect of our program. Training will consist of the following integrated elements: (1) formal courses in genetics, molecular biology, biochemistry, cell biology and developmental biology; (2) practical research experience under the supervision of at least three different faculty members prior to thesis research; (3) seminars presented by distinguished scientists; (4) student seminars and journal clubs, including instruction in the responsible conduct of research; (5) participation in Molecular Biology Week; and (6) yearly participation in national or international meetings. Our faculty received their own training in atmospheres that encouraged multidisciplinary experimental approaches to research problems, and their current research bridges traditional scientific disciplines. Thus, our training program is designed to allow the student great flexibility in choice of research problems. Candidates for traineeships are drawn from the four participating departments by referral to the Program's Fellowships and Awards Committee. The Program itself supplements vigorous departmental recruiting efforts, and recruitment of underrepresented minorities is a high priority. Selection is based on academic record, letters of recommendation, graduate record examinations, personal interviews, and other evidence of research promise. We select exceptional candidates who are committed to a research career. The professional skills and insights they obtain in our Program enable them to perform to our mutual credit. Primary facilities are in the School of Medicine and in the Colleges of Agriculture and Arts and Sciences, all within 5 to 10 minute walks. These facilities are well equipped, and recent hiring of new Molecular Biology faculty with newly renovated laboratory space provides a great opportunity for new students to join expanding research groups. The Program also operates five expertly staffed Core Facilities with multi- user equipment to support molecular technologies in research, and to enrich the training environment.